Divine Magic
His old knees groaned as he brought himself into a kneeling position. He sighed audibly as he genuflected. The years had not been kind to his body. As he brought himself into the traditional position, the words carried themselves to his lips without thought. The same words his mother and father had taught him decades ago, echoed through generations for every day for the last fifty years. "Blessed be he who follows the law of the Watcher. Blessed be those that stand for order and stay steadfast against the Madness and the Wild." As he spoke, he felt it begin. First, that like an opening of a shutter. The shutter pulled for just a moment with that infinite, familiar strength before filling with unending light. The light poured out from his core, out from the core of his being and filled out into every part of him. His legs and armed flowed with vigor, fire and strength. What began as a dry croak ended in voracious exultation "And his power shall be those to the worthy and good." He stood up, all tiredness and age forgotten. Divine magic is one of the mystic arts of Tolas. Magic that comes from the gods, demons or other outsiders is called divine magic. Those who wield these powers are often chosen by their patron for some task or role or may be given the powers as part of a bargain or pact. The exact nature of their magic can vary based on a number of factors, including the person invoking the power, their patron and the method of invocation. Divine magic can manifest as supernatural abilities such as commanding light or darkness or extraordinary qualities like strength beyond any mortal. This power differs from the arcane schools of magic or psionics, in that it relies on the user to channel the power of their god through prayer rather than invoking the raw powers of magic itself or drawing on innate powers from within. Additionally, it differs from occultism through formalised practice, clerics learn prayers that can call upon the powers of their gods, either from their gods themselves or from their religious teachings. Schools of Divine Power Temples, churches and shrines to different gods, demons and outsiders can be found in almost any settlement across Tolas. However there is much more to Divine Magic than learning the words, gestures and ingredients needed to call about mystic powers. Many mortals draw power from their faith and dedication to a deity. Others invoke elements of their power or bind themselves to a code of conduct. Those wielding divine power can come from almost any part of the world though there are places where piety and faith are more common. Many wielding divine magic come from these pious lands. * The Nerevic Empire - The Temple of the Lady is a powerful organisation. Those who complete their training with the Temple have power over life and death. Some mystics can even invoke the Saints of the Neveric. * Grostere - Grostere's Church of Truth is an ancient church with much sway in the politics of the state, with many worshipers and ordained priests. Those who follow the Sun God demonstrate power over light. The Royal Institute of Truth in particular exemplifies the codification of their religious practices. * Lesser Outland - The Acolytes of Allarcia are a religious order devoted to the exarch of Aureon. They are mage-clerics who blur the line between arcane and divine. Category:In-World Concepts Category:Deity Category:Magic